Worth the wait
by Empress of Yaoi
Summary: A challenge! Naru/Iru. Anyway, summary-wise? It's taken years, but when Iruka's closely guarded secret is nonchalantly revealed by his best friend, he figures he might as well spill it all. But with a mountain of insecurities crippling the sensei, where will the two go from here? Since my little devil is in the graphic details, this has to be rated M for content. 3-parter fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is a (belated) Xmas present for Jaz101! And as such, this fic (including the title, though that may just be wishful thinking on my part) is dedicated to _her_ and her alone. 

The pairing was the challenge she dared me to, don't get me wrong, I _love_ challenges. Especially if I've never even considered the pairing before but… Seriously, I wrote about Naruto as one of my main characters… -.-" This feels… weird.

Slightly AU, since I never managed to get through the entire war-arc, so I'm not sure what exactly happened after. But since I'm _not_ doing another fifteen-year-old/grown-up ship, this is somewhere after all that. Just assume Naruto's still single or whatever, I don't know ;) Just assume that Naruto's around 18-20 years old, which would make Iruka 28-30. Still a huge age difference, just no pedophilia xD 

This will be a three-parter. I will try my best to upload all of it before New Year's day, but since I'm still writing… Yeah, time's running short, so I thought I'd give you part one at least ^.^ 

I do not own Naruto, nor am I getting paid. Kisimoto gets all that, I just get reviews (I hope)

IIXII

WORTH THE WAIT

IIXII

PART ONE

IIXII

Thursday, ramen with Naruto. That had been the deal for years, they only didn't have ramen together on Thursday if the boy was on a mission, or during his time with Jiraiya. No, wait. Not boy. Young man. Definitely a young man. Through his eyelashes, Iruka regarded the blond beside him carefully. He'd grown into a fine young man. Not just a great ninja with powers he couldn't even dream of, he was… _Exquisite._ But Iruka wouldn't tell him that. Would never tell him that. Naruto had looked up to him as his sensei for all these years, as an older brother. Iruka didn't want to burst the young man's bubble by telling him that he hadn't been able to look at him as a younger brother for years… Now, he looked at him like Naruto was a work of art – which he _was_. Bright blonde hair, that was _still_ as unruly as ever, lean muscles rippling under slightly tanned skin. Sparkling blue eyes that seemed to brighten every room this masterpiece would enter. Iruka had to swallow against the lump in his throat, and their ramen wasn't even _served_ yet. 

Cerulean eyes turned to him, looking almost a little sad, "Iruka-sensei, could you please stop looking at me like that?" 

Taken aback, he felt his cheeks heat up, stammering, "Li-like what, Naruto?" 

"Like I'm the hero… _Everyone_ keeps looking at me like I'm the hero. No-one ever seems to see _Naruto_ anymore. I know it's better than back when all they saw was the nine-tails, but…" His gaze drifted away, the corners of his mouth turned down just a little. 

"Naruto," He couldn't resist placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder, _"I_ still see Naruto, the same Naruto I've seen for all these years. Yes, you're a hero, and you're incredibly powerful, but…" He swallowed, "You're also still my friend, right?" 

As Naruto's face brightened, Iruka could feel his heart soar. He mentally reached out his hand to pluck his fluttering heart out of the air, pushing it back into his chest and ordering it to stay put. Naruto would never feel the same about _him_. About Iruka- _sensei_ Umino. 'Sensei'… Iruka slowly began to resent that title. Even more so because the blonde beside him insisted on _calling_ him that. 

"Sensei, _really_?!" 

Iruka suppressed a sigh, "Yes, Naruto. _Really_. We're friends, right?"  
 _That's all I'll ever get, right?  
_

" _Best_ friends!" 

"Best friends," He smiled brightly, suppressing the urge to slouch in his seat.  
 _Best friends, that may be a little better than 'friends' but it's still nowhere near what I'd really like, now is it?  
_

Teuchi set down their ramen bowls, and they thanked him. Beside him, Naruto yelled ' _Itadakimasu_!' before gulping the food down. It made him smile, though his own pace was a little slower. 

"Itadakimasu," He picked up his chopsticks, shooting a quick glance to his left where Naruto sat. He'd already finished about half his food before Iruka'd even taken his first bite.  
 _Just like old times. When you were just a boy and I was your sensei. But now you're a man, and I'm a man, and I can't believe what just being near you does to my body…  
_

They finished their food, and even though Naruto ate two bowls while Iruka only had one, the blonde had to wait for him to finish. But he didn't seem to mind too much. Iruka paid for their food, slipping off his stool to find Naruto waiting for him, "Don't want to go home yet?" 

"Nah… Iruka-sensei, could we just hang out for a little while longer?" 

He almost winced at the 'sensei', had to recapture his heart again at the thought of hanging out with Naruto a little longer, "Sure," He gave him an easy smile, pointing his thumb behind him, "My apartment's close. It's about to rain." 

Blue eyes gazed up at the sky, he nodded, happily falling in step beside Iruka, "It's been a long time since I've been in your apartment, Iruka-sensei!" 

He was almost skipping beside him, and Iruka took a deep breath, "Wouldn't be if you weren't so busy all the time…" 

"Stop that," Suddenly very serious he looked Iruka in the eyes, "I don't want to hear about me being busy, I just want to spent some time with you, okay?" 

Nodding, he smiled at the blonde.  
 _Anything to be able to just be around you, Naruto. Anything…  
_

They came up to the apartment complex just as the first drops fell from the sky. He hurried to open the door, but his hand was shaking and it took Iruka a couple tries just to get the key inside the lock. Finally, the door opened, and they rushed inside. Calling the rain, ' _rain_ ' was an understatement. ' _Pouring_ ' would still be an understatement, Iruka pondered as he gingerly eyed the soaking wet form of Naruto Uzumaki. 

"That's just _great_ , Iruka-sensei… Couldn't you find the right key a little sooner?" Naruto frowned. 

"I'm sorry, Naruto…"  
 _Can't very well tell him I was shaking too much because he was basically pressed up against my back trying to escape the rain, now could I?  
_ He sighed. 

"Nah, it's okay. Can I borrow some clothes, though? I'm soaked!" 

Just as Iruka went to answer, his eyes widened in shock. Naruto was stripping off his wet clothes _right here_ , in his hallway. He swallowed, tearing his gaze away, "Uh… Sure… I'll… Eh… Go get them… Yeah," He moved away, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. 

"Iruka-sensei, you're going to drip all over your apartment. You should really take those wet clothes off first," There was a slightly concerned look in the blonde's eyes and Iruka couldn't find a plausible excuse right now. So he ridded himself of his flack vest and shirt. Turning to walk into the apartment once more. 

"You're _still_ dripping you know…" 

He looked back, Naruto was grinning at him, hands folded behind his head, wearing nothing but his boxers and his hitai'ite. Iruka swallowed.  
 _I can't take off the pants! He's gonna see, no_ _ **way**_ _I can take off the pants!  
_ Slowly, he discarded his undershirt. Naruto was still grinning at him, so he turned around before stripping off his uniform pants as well. All but bolting the moment they hit the floor. 

He stepped through his apartment quickly, grabbing a towel and roughly toweling himself dry before throwing on another pair of uniform pants. He specifically choose a pair that was a little loose, hoping to hide the bulge in his pants from his visitor. Grabbing another towel, another pair of pants, he doubled back to the entry hall. Naruto was calmly leaning against the wall, arms crossed, one foot resting against the wall, "Took ya long enough." 

He smiled wide though, accepting the towel and drying himself off. Iruka could feel his eyes following every move of the body before him, willing himself to look away, but couldn't. Naruto grinned up at him again, holding out his hand, "Enjoying the view, Iruka-sensei? I'll still take the pants, though." 

He swallowed, biting his lip as he handed the clothes over, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… Uh…" 

An easy smile drifted his way, "I was just kidding, Iruka-sensei. You're always so uptight nowadays. Well, you've always been a little uptight. But I can sort of see how you went a little rigid about me painting the stone faces…" He chuckled. 

' _Rigid'… Right… Nice choice of words there, Naruto…  
_ "I'm not uptight, Naruto. I'm just… I dunno…" His fingers unconsciously found the scar running across his face, as Iruka worried the inside of his lip. 

"Yeah you are," He pointed at Iruka, "And anxious about something. You always touch that scar when you're uncomfortable. Come on, Iruka-sensei, tell me what's wrong. We're friends, right? Friends tell each other when something's wrong. I know _that_ much." 

"Yeah you do, Naruto. And you're right. But… This is something I can't really tell you about, okay? I just have to figure some things out for myself. I'll tell you about it when I'm ready to," He tried for a definitive air, and felt like he probably succeeded pretty well. Turning on his heels, Iruka headed into his kitchen, calling back to his friend over his shoulder, "You want something to drink? I'm gonna get some tea started to warm up." 

"Yeah, tea's good," Naruto's voice followed him into the kitchen, as did the blonde's footsteps, "Sake might be better…" 

"I guess I have some, let me see…" He rummaged around for a few moments, grabbing a bottle of sake and a cup, "Here you go," Setting the cup on the table, he poured the liquor before turning back to the kettle he hadn't yet filled. 

"No, _you_ drink it." 

"Hm?" He picked up the kettle, moving over to the sink, "I'm not following, Naruto…" 

"Like I said, you're too uptight Iruka-sensei. Chill out, have some sake." 

"No… I don't think that's a good idea…" Turning off the water, he walked back to the stove. 

"Why not?" 

_Because you're trying to get me drunk so I'll tell you what's up. And that is_ _ **never**_ _going to happen, Naruto. Never ever, because that would mean that I'm not only coming out to you as a gay man, but also tell you that I want_ _ **you**_ _. Which would be the complete and total destruction of Iruka Umino. So no, I'm not drinking that…  
_ "I just want to have some tea, Naruto. _Tea_ , not sake." 

"Then have both, sake now, tea later." 

Iruka turned, arms crossed before his chest, legs crossed as well in another attempt to hide that which Naruto should not see, "You're suddenly being very persistent…" 

The blonde frowned, "So what?" 

"So I don't want sake. What part of that don't you understand?" Iruka frowned now too, he felt like he was trapped in a conversation that he should stay as far away from as humanly possible. 

"I don't understand why you won't tell me what's wrong…" 

" _Aha_ , so you're trying to get me drunk so I'll tell you? How very _friendly_ of you…" Iruka couldn't stop the sarcasm from lacing his tone, couldn't help the frown that deepened. Couldn't help how his hands slowly clenched to fists.  
 _I almost wish I hadn't invited him in…  
_

But Naruto remained eerily calm. Sitting at the brunette's kitchen table, he only watched him without another word. The silence between the two friends dragged on, evolving from awkward onto unbearable within minutes. Still, Naruto didn't speak. This wasn't what Iruka was used to from the younger man, and Naruto's calm attitude got to him more than even the silence could. He sighed. Uncrossing his arms he moved to sit across from his friend, biting his lip to stay calm and quiet. Blue eyes followed him through the kitchen, watched him sit down. And still, their owner didn't speak. After just a few more seconds, Iruka suddenly couldn't take it anymore. 

"What the hell do you _want_ from me, Naruto?!" 

He cocked his head to the side, silently pushing the sake cup towards Iruka. 

"I'm not _drinking_ that! I told you, I just want tea!" 

Naruto's smile was soft, his tone quiet, "Then why didn't you light the fire under the kettle, Iruka-sensei?" 

Iruka was trembling, he knew he was. Gritting his teeth he spoke slowly, "Because you were staring at me. Because you were making me so uncomfortable that I completely forgot. Let me rectify my mistake," He got up, but found his path blocked by the blonde. 

"What's going on, Iruka-sensei? I've only ever seen you get so angry when I wrecked stuff…" 

_You're bloody wrecking my_ _ **heart**_ _!  
_ "I'm not _angry_ , Naruto. I'm just… Alright, you might be starting to piss me off right now." 

"Why?" He cocked his head, the look on his face one of innocent, mild curiosity. 

Iruka let out a shaky breath, his voice trembling with emotion, "You're _pushing_ it, Naruto…" 

"I wouldn't be pushing if you'd just tell me," Iruka watched in horror as Naruto slowly inched closer to him. The only way to move back was to sit down. So he did. 

"Stop it, Naruto. I'm _not_ joking here. Give me some room to breathe." 

"No," Leaning over, the blonde supported his weight on his hands, one on the table, one on the back of Iruka's chair. His face so close that his breath tickled the sensei's skin, "Just tell me." 

Iruka leaned back against the wall, squeezing his refusal out between his teeth, "Nothing _to_ tell you." 

He leaned in even closer, completely cornering the older man, "I beg to differ, Iruka-sensei…" 

Something inside Iruka snapped and he found himself suddenly yelling, "Stop calling me that! Stop getting so close! Stop worrying about me! Stop it! Just _stop_ , damnit!" 

Startled, Naruto moved away from him, hurt clear on his face, "I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei… I never meant to hurt you…" Tears welled up in big, blue eyes and Iruka couldn't hold himself back. Moving quickly, he got to his feet, wrapping his arms around the crying Uzumaki. 

"No _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, no matter what's going on. I shouldn't have yelled at _you_ …" 

He wrestled himself free, a small frown on his face as cerulean eyes locked into hazel ones, "You always used to yell at me, why's _that_ a problem all of the sudden? I don't care that you yell, but… Why aren't I allowed to worry about you? Or get close to you? Why do you insist on pushing me away?" 

Swallowing hard, Iruka tried to find his voice, barely managing a whisper, "I'm not pushing you away, Naruto… I just can't handle that you seem _so_ intent on getting me to talk to you right now. I thought we were just going to chat a little, have some fun. But then all of the sudden you turn around and –" He couldn't continue, tears streaking his face. 

Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei. But you've been acting weird from the first time I saw you today – no actually, you've been acting weird for _months_ now… And I just… I don't _understand…"_

_And you never will…_  
"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't notice I was worrying you, really. But I'm fine, Naruto. Like I said, I just have some stuff to figure out, that's all." 

"Is it work?" 

He shook his head softly, a wistful smile on his face, "If only it was that simple…" 

"So it's _that,_ then…" Naruto slumped back into his chair, taking the sake cup and tipping it back. 

Iruka frowned in confusion, "It's _what_ , then?" 

"That thing that you don't talk about even though half the village knows…" He poured himself another cup, emptying it in one go. 

Iruka swallowed, "Uh… _What_ does half the village think they know exactly…?" 

Naruto just shrugged, pouring himself another shot, bringing the cup to his lips he said, "That you're gay." 

Iruka felt like the earth had given way under his feet, the sky came down to crush him and all the air had disappeared from his lungs and all around – all at once. His knees gave way and he dropped himself back on the chair, "I'm _what_ now?" He squeaked. 

Naruto just shrugged again, a soft smile on his face, "It's not like anyone has a problem with it, you know…" He refilled the cup, sliding it over to Iruka once more. The older man didn't hesitate, throwing the sake back before moving to refill the cup himself. After tipping back another three cups or so, he felt like maybe he could breathe again. 

"I don't see why anyone would have a problem with _assuming_ such a thing. _I_ have a problem with the fact that they're all _lying_ about me." 

The blonde regarded him with weary eyes, "You're not exactly convincing me here, you know…" 

He tipped back another cup, frowning as the bottle wouldn't give him any more, "I don't know what you're talking about, Naruto," He didn't look up at the younger man, still angrily staring at the empty cup. 

"I'm talking about what a _horrible_ liar you are, Iruka-sensei. It's _obvious_ and I don't _care_ and you're _still_ trying to deny it. That's just _stupid._ " 

"You know what's stupid?" Iruka got to his feet, searching the cabinets for more alcohol without even thinking about what he was doing right now, "What's stupid is that you all seem to think you know _so_ much about me, when all you really have to go on are mindless rumors and lack of proper evidence," His searching fingers found another bottle, shochu. He unscrewed the cap and emptied about half the bottle in one long swig before moving to sit back at the table. Naruto was still looking at him with eyes that told him he wasn't buying any of this, and that Iruka's refusal to be honest was just tiring. But the sensei ignored it, "I'm _not_ , okay? Stop assuming stuff when you should know better," He took another swig of his shochu, refusing to look at the younger man. 

Naruto sighed, "Whatever you want, Iruka-sensei. Whatever you want…" 

He frowned, "What I _want_ , is for you to drop the subject already…" 

Another sigh emanated from the blonde, "Why?" 

"Because it's a bloody _lie_!" 

"If it's a lie, why are you getting so upset about it?" 

Iruka gritted his teeth, "How would _you_ feel if people called you… _Gay_ , behind your back?!" 

"They don't. Most of them already know I am. The ones that _don't_ … I guess they just don't care enough to see what's right in front of them…" 

Iruka froze on the spot, bottle halfway up to his lips. His words came out very slow, "Then… What about Sakura…?" 

Naruto shrugged, "Childhood insecurities. Besides, you can't really call Sakura much of a _girl_ , now can you? Anyway, maybe it's more like bi with a huge preference for guys, I don't know. Doesn't matter, anyway. Why do you keep trying to push the conversation away from you?" 

He swallowed, then took another large sip of liquor, "I'm not." 

"Yes, you are," The blonde pointed out, "But now that you've _finally_ heard me tell you what most already know… Why are you still trying to deny it?" 

"I'm not denying anything, I'm calling half the village liars," He emptied the bottle, frowning as he shook it once more. There was no sound to indicate there was any left and Iruka got up in search for more. Blue eyes followed him as he swayed slightly across the kitchen. 

"You should probably get that tea by now…" 

"Shut up," He rummaged through the cabinets again, tears clouding his vision. 

"So… What's his name?" 

"I said, _shut up_ ," The tears were now apparent in his voice, but Iruka hardly noticed, his hands still searching for something to numb the pain, ease the fear. 

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind, gently pulled him along, away from any liquor his cabinets might still hold. Into to living room where he was gently pushed onto the couch, Naruto sitting down beside him, "It's okay, Iruka-sensei…" 

"Shut _up!_ I told you to _shut the hell up!_ " Sobbing desperately, he curled himself into a little ball, resisting fiercely as those same warm and caring arms wrapped around him again, pulling him against the younger body that haunted his dreams, "Let _go_ of me!" 

Naruto sighed, but let go. Moving over to sit on the chair across from Iruka, "What's his name, Iruka-sensei?" 

"Why are you still _asking_ about it? There's _no freaking guy!_ Alright?!" 

"Whatever you say…" It was clear he didn't believe Iruka, and when the brunette glanced at him through his eyelashes he found the younger man to be staring out the window, chin resting in his hand, the elbow supported by the armrest. The corners of his mouth were turned down, a small frown on his face. 

"Naruto…" He whispered, not sure if he was answering the question after all, or if he was just trying to get his friend to look at him. He succeeded in the latter, at least. Blue eyes darted in his direction, while his body stayed in position. 

"Yeah?" 

Iruka cleared his throat, his fingers running across the scar on his face, his tone even softer than before as his heart made a decision his mind was still objecting against, "His name's Naruto Uzumaki…" 

He watched his former student blink, the hand supporting his chin fell to his lap as finally Naruto turned to face him again. He cocked his head slightly, his tone soft as he regarded Iruka with an unreadable expression in his eyes, "At least now I know why you've been trying to keep your distance so much…" 

Iruka shrugged uncomfortably, curling himself up a little tighter as he pressed his forehead against his knees. 

"You thought I was going to hate you for that, didn't you?" 

The tiniest of nods shook the brunette's head. 

"I don't. Just so you know." 

Another small shrug from Iruka. 

"I have a boyfriend, though." 

No response. 

"You're not even going to look up at me again?" 

A soft shake of Iruka's head. 

"That's kind of harsh, you know…" 

He shrugged again. 

"You wanna know his name?" 

He shook his head almost violently. 

"Guess I can't blame you. Easy enough to find out if you want, though." 

Iruka shrugged. 

"Why me, Iruka-sensei?" 

"Stop calling me that…" His voice was tiny, and another quiet sob shook his body. 

"Can't. Still, why me?" 

No response. 

Naruto sighed softly, "Fine… How long, then?" 

"Years…" 

Suddenly, the blonde cursed, " _Damnit!_ Fuck _, fuck,_ _ **fuck**_!" 

Confused, Iruka looked up. Naruto had risen out of the chair, his fists repeatedly coming down on his own hips, violently so. A deep frown all but distorted his features as he kept muttering curses, "Naruto…?" 

Cerulean eyes sought out hazel ones, his mouth and body slowly stilling, "You should have _told_ me…. Years? _Really?_ Do you have _any_ idea how long I've been pining over you? And when I _finally_ give up… _Damnit!_ Kiba's already talking _marriage_ , and _now_ you tell me?!" 

Iruka blinked, "Kiba?" He blinked again, untangling his limbs so he properly sat on the couch, his arms resting on his knees, "You're talking marriage with _Kiba_?!" 

The blonde on the other side of the coffee table crossed his arms, "What of it?" 

Again, Iruka blinked, " _Kiba Inuzuka?_ " 

A frustrated sigh escaped Naruto, "That's what I _told_ you. Kiba Inuzuka, my _boyfriend_ ," A wry smile graced his lips, "Not exactly my _first_ choice, but there you have it. Kiba Inuzuka, the guy that's been hinting at a ring around my finger for months. I honestly thought you'd heard and that _that_ was the reason for your sudden withdrawal…" 

"Uh… _No_ ," Iruka got up, walking back to the kitchen to light the fire under the kettle after all. When he returned to the living room, Naruto hadn't moved, "I withdrew because… I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand to be close to you but not… _Close_ to you…" His fingers found the scar again, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, "And now it seems I was right…" 

"No you're not. Didn't I just _tell_ you? I've been waiting for _you_ all these years. No _way_ am I going through with that now!" 

He sighed, "Yes you _are,_ Naruto. Because I'm not going to give you another option." 

Blue eyes widened, "You're going to walk away _now_ of all times?" 

"I'm removing myself from the equation, yes," He deliberately kept his tone calm, "I'll be re-enlisting for active duty starting tomorrow. When's the wedding?" 

"You can't do this…" A mere breath. 

A humorless chuckle shook the older man, "Oh, yes I can. Watch me. When's the wedding, Naruto? I'll make sure to be good and far away from home." 

"Why?" Tears gathered in his eyes as he stood frozen. 

"You chose Kiba for a reason, Naruto. And the first choice is hardly ever the best." 

Eyes narrowed and Naruto yelled, "Stop being the damned _sensei_!" 

"I am. Starting tomorrow I'll be an active chuunin once more," He crossed his arms before his chest, leaning against the back of the couch for support.  
 _This is better. He chose Kiba for a reason, even if I can't see it. I'm too old, too rusted in my hiding. I wouldn't be good for him. I've never even… No, this is better.  
_

Cerulean eyes were squeezed shut for a moment, and the younger man bit his lip, "You're drunk. You hardly know what you're saying right now because you're drunk. I'm just going to hold on to that, because there's no way in this world that you can actually mean what you just said. You're drunk. And you're going to sleep that off. So I'm leaving," And so he did. He left swiftly and silently and Iruka was glad about that because the moment the front door fell closed, the sense dropped to his knees and cried his heart out. 

IIXII

END OF PART ONE

 _ **A/N:**_ _Trust me Jaz, I'm working on it. In between everything else I try to squeeze in enough computer time to give you the pressie you deserve! ;)  
Hope you like part one, hope you'll like part two and three as well. Hope that by the end of this, you'll find I did the pairing justice ^.^_


	2. Chapter 2

Part two of three of this challenged dedication fic. 

Kishimoto _still_ owns all things Naruto (so not fair ;_;) I still get nothing but (hopefully) reviews and (I can dream right?) cuddles.

IIXII

WORTH THE WAIT

IIXII

PART TWO

IIXII

Iruka was tired. Bloody, beaten and tired. The mission was a success, yes. But he was quickly realizing that being a teacher at the academy wasn't exactly the best kind of training for active duty. He trailed behind his teammates as they left Hokage Tower, but they didn't even have the decency to wait for him as they left the building. Of course not. They'd been out for almost three weeks and Iruka was partly to blame for that. The mission itself had taken time, but it was _his_ fault it had taken even longer. He sighed.  
 _I need to start training more.  
_

He dragged his body home, deciding he'd put a load in the washer before taking a long bath. After letting himself in, he threw off his clothes, picked up the hamper and began filing up the washing machine. Only to be stopped when something bright orange passed through his hands.  
 _Naruto… This is Naruto's… Of course. I signed back up for active duty and was sent out the same day. I didn't have time to wash or return anything. It's smelly now, I should wash it first, then take it over. Hmmm… Take it over where? His place? Or the Inuzuka compound? Aoba said that's where he spends most of his nights nowadays… How could I have ever missed that? Tsch, whatever.  
_

Mentally kicking himself for getting lost in thoughts about Naruto Uzumaki, he quickly finished the chore before turning to fill the bathtub. He took a quick but thorough shower to wash all the grime, dirt and blood away, wincing as he found a few cuts and bruises he hadn't noticed before.  
 _Definitely need to start training more…_

Turning off the shower, Iruka moved to get into the tub, turning off the running water first. Just as he lifted his leg to get in, a knock on the door sounded and the chuunin groaned. But he quickly wrapped a towel around himself and went to open the door – hopefully whoever was there just needed something quick, because he _really_ didn't feel like company right now.  
But apparently his blonde visitor had other plans… 

"Thank god, you're back!" Naruto pushed him back, letting himself in and closing the door behind him before Iruka even had a chance to object. He was pinned against the wall as the unwelcome guest carefully examined his body. 

Iruka blushed bright, trying to push the younger man away from him while at the same time attempting to cover his upper body with his arms, "Naruto! What the _hell_?!" 

"You got hurt pretty bad, huh?" Cerulean eyes looked up, there was pain hidden away and the usual sparkles where nowhere to be found, "You're not fit for active duty, Iruka-sensei. You should've at _least_ trained before you left." 

"It's nothing, now let me _go_!" He pushed violently, running into his bedroom and slamming the door shut. He grabbed a pair of uniform pants and a shirt from his dresser before moving his hands to the towel still wrapped around him. But he froze on the spot at the bedroom door creaked and Naruto appeared in the doorway behind him. Through the mirror next to his dresser they stared at each other for a few awkward seconds, "Naruto, please let me at least change, will you?" 

He leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, "I broke it off with Kiba." 

Iruka sighed softly, "Why?" 

"Because I want _you_. I've _always_ wanted you. He seemed a little relieved to be honest. Apparently the whole marriage thing was his mother's doing…" 

"I already told you Naruto, the first choice is hardly ever the best one. Now _please_ let me change." 

He shrugged, "Go ahead." 

Turning on his heels, Iruka stared at the blonde, "Are you _kidding_ me?" 

"No. Go ahead, change. I intent to get it off again either way, but if you really feel the need to put your clothes back on," Another shrug, "Be my guest…" 

The brunette's voice was cold, "What the hell is wrong with you…?" 

"Nothing _. You're_ the one that's been acting weird." 

Iruka couldn't take it anymore, "Get _out_!" He growled, feeling absolutely none of that relief that he'd been expecting as the younger man turned and walked away. Still, he quickly changed into the uniform he'd laid out before walking into the living room. Naruto wasn't there, but he hadn't heard the front door either, so the guy had to be in the kitchen. Iruka swallowed, then took a deep breath before finally stepping into the kitchen. 

"There you are… Decided to change after all, huh?" 

"Naruto…" He sighed, wiping a hand over tired eyes, "What do you even _want_ from me…?" 

The young man sitting at his kitchen table shrugged, "Everything." 

"Even if I _knew_ what you meant by that… Nothing's going to happen," A wry smile tucked at the corners of his mouth, "Go back to Kiba, Naruto. Grovel a little, he'll take you back. And if you don't want that, fine. But you're _not_ getting anything from me." 

"Not even Thursday night ramen?" 

Iruka groaned, letting his head rest against the doorframe like the rest of his body already was, " _Fine_ , we'll still go out for Thursday night ramen…" 

"Today's Thursday, and it's just about dinnertime. So maybe it's a good thing that you changed after all, because I intent to hold you to your promise, Iruka," The blonde gave him a small smile, and some of the twinkles in his eyes returned as Iruka's eyes widened. 

But his tone was still unforthcoming when he spoke, "So you _finally_ dropped the 'sensei', huh?" 

"Well, you're not a sensei anymore," Naruto pointed out, "Besides, it's what you wanted, isn't it?" 

Iruka sighed, "I honestly don't care anymore, Naruto. I honestly don't care…" 

He got up, moving towards the older man until he was only a small step away, "Why not? Why did you care in the first place?" 

Another sigh escaped him, "I don't know, okay? I just… Maybe I wanted more, but… It's just a bad idea, Naruto. No, actually, it's a horrible idea." 

"Why? What's so horrible about two guys that are actually in love with each other wanting to be together? Why are you trying to push me back to the guy I _never_ loved? I got along with Kiba, that's about all of it. And he knows now anyway. I told him there was someone else. He's not going to take me back, not now, not ever. I burned my bridges and I'm _not_ giving up on you." 

His fingers traced the scar running across his face, eyes closed, "Why?" 

Naruto sighed, "I told you. I told you _several_ times. I'm in love with you." 

"Doesn't change anything, Naruto…" 

"And why not? You said the same thing, why are you backing away from me? Afraid now it's not just a one-sided thing anymore?" 

Iruka slowly opened his eyes, his hand dropping back down. Naruto'd gotten even closer now, the younger man's breath tickling his skin, the brunette whispered, "Maybe…" 

Naruto's whisper was equally soft, "So that's it, then. You're scared to go any further and so you push me away. But I'm not _letting_ you push me away, not again. I love you." 

"Naruto…" But he didn't know what else to say, so Iruka fell quiet once more. He could see Naruto's eyes softly wandering his features, could see the younger man's decision forming in those perfect blue orbs. But he _didn't_ see Naruto's arms come up, could only _feel_ it when they softly wrapped around him. He gasped in shock, only to find soft lips against his own, a tongue deftly slipping in between his parted lips. For a brief moment, Iruka resisted, tried to pull away. But Naruto wouldn't let him go and for some reason, the older man decided he didn't really want him to either. 

He could feel himself relax a little, though the strangeness of it all remained very much present in his mind. Naruto tasted like something sweet, with a touch of cinnamon and – _what else_ – ramen mixed in. Iruka instantly realized he was addicted to the taste of Naruto Uzumaki. Wrapping his own arms around strong shoulders he pushed up against the younger man, pressing their lips together a little tighter. He could feel Naruto smile softly against his lips, one hand wandering down until it rested on his ass. Suddenly feeling insecure again, he pulled away, taking a few steps back, his face revealing his shock. 

Naruto chuckled, all the sparkles back in his eyes, as he leaned against the doorframe. His tone a little teasing, "Scaredy-cat." 

Iruka pulled a face, "So?" He took another few steps back, sitting down on the armrest of his couch, "You must've noticed by _now_ that I've never really done anything like this before…" 

"I know, don't care," Suddenly a wide grin appeared on Naruto's face, "Imma teach ya all I know!" He gave the older man an excited thumbs-up, "Believe it!" 

He chuckled despite himself, "I'm not sure I want to know _all_ you know, Naruto…" 

"Right," He calmed down again, sauntering over until he stood just before Iruka once more, "Then how about we start of slow? Iruka, will you go on a date with me?" 

His mouth twitched, "Let me guess, Ichi Raku's?" 

"Well, it _is_ Thursday night after all. And unless you suddenly have a new favorite restaurant…?" 

"No, I don't," Iruka smiled softly, "But I need you to promise me something Naruto. Please don't go spreading the news, okay? I'm not…" He bit his lip, looking away. 

"I know. You need time, don't worry Iruka. I wouldn't put you on the spot like that."

IIXII

Seven weeks had passed. Seven weeks and one more mission. After that one – where Iruka'd broken his arm, gotten more cuts and bruises than he'd like to count and got _rightfully_ yelled at by a team mate almost _half_ his age – Iruka'd decided to call it quits and return to teaching. The chuunin that had temporarily filled in for him until they found a more permanent replacement had all but hugged him, as there was no sign of a permanent replacement ever being found and the 'little nightmares' as the guy called the students had all but broken the man's spirit completely. Iruka had just chuckled, and within two days he had them all behaving once more. 

'Thursday night ramen' had slowly turned into 'every night ramen' usually followed by an unhurried walk in which they took the longest route back to Iruka's apartment, and a slow kiss on his doorstep before Naruto bid him a good night and the sensei went off to bed where heated dreams of the blonde awaited him. Tonight was seemingly no different. But last night Iruka had made up his mind. So when Naruto's lips gently touched his own, the younger man's hands lingering on his hips, he wrapped his own arms securely around the blonde, pulling him inside before kicking the door closed. Naruto chuckled lightly, pressing up against the older man just a little more. When they finally broke for air, Iruka was panting so hard he saw little stars. Naruto just chuckled again, but his own breathing was ragged too, eyes twinkling. 

"Can't say I was expecting that." 

Iruka smiled, "That's kind of the idea here, catch you off guard sort of thing…" 

"Ah," There was a mischievous glint in the younger man's eyes, "And now what? Got any more surprises planned, _sensei_?" 

"Uh… No?" 

Naruto just chuckled again, letting go of Iruka's hips and taking hold of one, tanned hand instead he pulled him along to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he gently pulled the older man to sit beside him, "How about we just talk?" 

Iruka pulled a little face, his tone hoarse as he brought his face close to Naruto's "We've been talking all night, we've actually been _just_ _talking_ for weeks. How about we just kiss?" He didn't wait for a reply, instead closing the small distance between them. 

Apparently, Naruto had no objections, his arms instantly wrapping around the older man, he moaned softly. Iruka pressed his body flush against the blonde's, deepening the kiss while slowly pushing Naruto on his back. The younger man chuckled slightly, breaking the kiss for a moment, "Thought you said you had no more surprises?" 

Iruka smiled back, "Maybe I lied," He winked, recapturing soft lips. He let his hands roam the body laying under him, a little hesitantly as he'd never done anything like this before. But Naruto didn't try to stop him, didn't shy away from his touch as Iruka's left hand slipped under his shirt. The toned stomach was no surprise, nor were the hard pecks. What surprised Iruka was the younger man's low moan, his own body's reaction. He trembled a little. 

A hand came to rest upon his own, Naruto's touch being soft as he lay his hand over Iruka's but on top of his shirt, "I'm not pressuring you into anything, Iruka. You don't _have_ to." 

He swallowed, his voice a mere breath, "I _want_ to," His right hand seemed to think on his own, working its way between their bodies, gently pressing down just below Naruto's waistband. He repeated, his voice a little stronger, "I _want_ to." 

He watched the younger man swallow, biting back anther low moan, his hand gently brushing his own away, "Iruka… If you do that one more time I won't be able to hold back anymore… I don't mind taking things slow, but you better be damn sure of yourself if you're touching me there." 

He could feel the corners of his mouth turn up in a wicked smirk, placing his hand back where Naruto had brushed it away without a single word.

IIXII

END OF PART TWO 


	3. Chapter 3

Part three of three of this challenged dedication fic.

Naruto is the property of Kishimoto. I only own this particular fanfic and all the reviews posted. Seriously, I keep them in my heart forever. It's all I can do, since apparently cuddles are out of the question. Disappointing….

IIXII

WORTH THE WAIT

IIXII

PART THREE

IIXII

It was perfectly clear that the blonde couldn't hold back anymore, groaning, he bucked his hips, grabbing Iruka's hand tightly to keep it in place as he grinded against it. His cheeks flustered, eyes closed, he panted. 

Iruka stared in awe, taking in the sight he had dreamed about for so many years, the feel of Naruto's stiff member against his hand. He swallowed.  
His left hand continued its exploration of the younger man's chest, bunching up the fabric that still obstructed his view in the process. The blonde gasped as cool air hit his stomach, opening his eyes, he licked his lips. 

"Iruka," He panted, forcing his body to stop moving, "Take me to your bedroom…" 

Suddenly nervous, he nodded, removing his hand from Naruto's death grip, before untangling the other from the crinkled shirt. He took a hold of both the younger man's hands, guiding him as they stumbled towards his bedroom. Unsure of what to do next, he stopped, biting his lip slightly. 

Naruto stepped closer, placing a soft kiss on Iruka's lips before he whispered, "You don't have lube, do you?" 

The brunette swallowed, pointing at his nightstand, "Top drawer," He breathed. 

Naruto chuckled, "More surprises?" He let go of Iruka's hands, moving to open the drawer. 

Iruka closed his eyes for a brief moment, whispering, "I'm not sure if it's right… I…" 

But Naruto turned back, a wide smile on his face, eyes twinkling, "Perfect," He threw the bottle on the bed, walking back to Iruka. He slowly pushed the older man back, gently pushing him down to sit on the bed. Naruto straddled him, undoing the buttons on Iruka's shirt and softly pushing it off his shoulders. He threw the older man's shirt to the ground, quickly followed by his own before placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on every inch of exposed skin. 

Iruka moaned, shivering. He leaned back on his hands, but soon enough found that his arms were unable to support his weight and allowed his body to fall to the bed. Naruto flashed him a wicked grin before continuing his ministrations. The older man's hands found their way into blonde locks, ripping away the hitai'ite and throwing it across the room. The soft hair between his fingers seemed his lifeline, his hands increasing their hold. 

Naruto slowly made his way down, his tongue dipping briefly into his bellybutton. Iruka gasped, his hold on the younger man's head painfully tight for a moment. Cerulean eyes shot up, sparkling with amusement, "You like that, Iruka?" 

Swallowing, he nodded. His breathing too erratic to squeeze any words out. Naruto chuckled lightly before repeating the action. Iruka gasped again, his hips bucking. Once more the blonde's tongue flicked out and a low moan emanated from deep within Iruka's throat, his nails all but tearing the skin under blonde locks. Another chuckle, and Naruto moved away, kissing softly until his lips found the waistband of Iruka's pants, his erection already bulging the dark fabric. For a few seconds, they younger man nuzzled against it, making the brunette's moans resonate through the bedroom. 

But then he looked up, his eyes sparkling but still serious. His voice hoarse as he all but begged, "Let me take them off, Iruka." 

He nodded, his breathing becoming shallow as he watched gentle fingers opening up his uniform pants, slowly sliding them down along with his boxers. Iruka could feel his cheeks burning, never before had _anyone_ been so close to his cock, let alone his _throbbing_ cock. He swallowed, trembling lightly. 

But Naruto looked up, his hands still holding on to the fabric around Iruka's knees, "Relax, Baby. Trust me, you have nothing to be self-conscious about," He chuckled lightly, winking. 

Iruka'd propped himself up on his elbows by now, hazel eyes locking into cerulean ones, he nodded. Feeling but a little less anxious. Naruto slid his pants down further, placing a soft kiss on either knee before moving to stand before the bed. Agonizingly slow he opened his own pants, dropping the fabric to the floor. He calmly stood, allowing Iruka's eyes to roam his body at a leisurely pace. Finally, he smiled wide, straddling Iruka once more. He kissed the brunette feverishly, hands tracing the lines of the older man's muscled torso. 

When they finally broke apart, Iruka let himself fall back on the bed once more, completely out of breath. Naruto chuckled again, placing a soft kiss on the brunette's lips, his fingers toying with the dark curls on the older man's chest. 

Anxious but still wanting more, Iruka's voice was soft and hoarse, "What happens now, Naruto?" 

Another chuckle emanated from the blonde and he looked him in the eyes, "I guess this is the part where I tell you that I prefer to bottom." 

Iruka felt his eyes widen, his mouth suddenly way too dry as his lover's words sank in. He nodded – inwardly wincing as he felt it might have been a little _too_ eagerly. Naruto just chuckled again, softly. He moved up a little, resting his weight on his elbows so he could properly look the brunette in the eyes, "Baby, I love you." 

Smiling, he answered, "I love you too." 

A huge grin spread across Naruto's face – the grin he used to associate with mischief, but Iruka was slowly starting to realize that this grin also relayed Naruto's anticipation over doing something he knew Iruka was going to love. He watched the younger man roll to the side, shifting so his head lay on the pillow, legs wide. Iruka swallowed, but took the invitation. He also took the lube that was handed to him, albeit a little gingerly. 

Naruto was still grinning wide, but his tone was soft, "I'll guide you through it. Unless you'd prefer I do it myself…?" 

Eyebrows wiggled a little cheekily and although the offer was tempting to the point of overpowering, Iruka decided he wanted to do this himself.  
So he slowly opened the cap of the bottle, but then hazel eyes sought cerulean ones, as he was completely oblivious of how to proceed with this. Naruto chuckled again, "Fingers, warm it up a little by rubbing your hands together." 

So he did as instructed, hesitantly stroking his younger lover as Naruto talked him through the entire process. As one finger slowly disappeared into the blonde's body, Iruka swallowed hard. Even though he hardly moved at all, Naruto seemed to suck him in. It was the strangest experience Iruka'd had to date, and he'd had a _lot_ of strange experiences. Forget being a shinobi, forget being a teacher, sex was apparently even weirder… Go figure. 

But Naruto was panting under him, his tone almost brusque as he commanded the older man to _'move already_ '. So, once again, Iruka did as told. Feeling a slight resistance as he pulled out, feeling Naruto's body suck him back in with very little effort on Iruka's part. He started working up a pace – again, as instructed, and it wasn't long before Naruto moaned, bucking his hips against his finger. 

"Two, Baby, give me more, please give me more!"

Suppressing a chuckle at the desperate plea, Iruka added another digit, working back up to his earlier pace, following Naruto's panted instructions to the letter. The young man was sweating, blonde locks sticking to his face as his body writhed under him. 

Suddenly, a hand pushed his own away, softly pushing his fingers out of him. Cerulean eyes locked into hazel ones as Naruto breathed, "You ready, Baby? You ready to give me what I really want?" 

He moaned at the seductive tone, barely managing a nod. They were past the chuckles, but the sparkles in Naruto's eyes relayed his amusement over the older man's anticipation just fine. 

"You're throbbing, aren't you Baby?" 

He only moaned again, leaning over to press his face in the crook of the blonde's neck for a moment, nibbling at the soft flesh, licking off some of the sweat. Hands found their way into his hair, ripping away his last piece of clothing – his hitai'ite – and the band in his hair alike. 

" _Oh_ god, right there… _Ah_ … That's so _good_ …" 

Eventually, Iruka couldn't take it any longer because yes, his cock _was_ throbbing, had been for too long already. So he moved back up, a sheepish grin on his face as the older man realized he was once again in need of some instruction. 

Naruto was grinning up at him, his eyes sparkling, "Can I have my way?" He asked, sounding almost a little uncertain. 

Iruka frowned a little in confusion, cocking his head to the side. Apparently, Naruto took it as permission though, because suddenly the younger man moved. Turning over, he pressed his chest against the mattress, lifting his hips in the air. The brunette had to swallow again, the sight making his already quivering body feel almost painful. He gingerly touched his hands to lean hips, stroking for a few moments. Naruto moaned, moving into his touch. 

"Baby… Touch me all you want but put your freakin' dick in already will ya!" Naruto's impatient words rang through the bedroom, and Iruka had to bite his lip to suppress a chuckle. 

Leaning over, he whispered in the blonde's ear, "Impatient much?" Before gently nibbling on the younger man's earlobe. 

He panted, moaning, "Always have been…" 

This time, Iruka couldn't suppress his chuckle, "Always have been, I know." 

"Go slow, wait till I move, then forget about asking me for anything because there's no way I'm gonna be talking much anyway," He turned his head, placing a quick kiss on Iruka's lips, a wicked grin on his face. 

Iruka smiled back, nodding. He moved back up, taking a deep breath before taking himself in hand. True to his promise, he moved slow, feeling Naruto tighten his muscles to make the already tight entrance an even more amazing place. He moaned, feeling himself get pulled in. Slumping slightly as the sensations overwhelmed him, Iruka held on to lean hips, trying to be patient as his younger lover had requested. 

He didn't have to wait long; Before Iruka'd even gotten used to this new, strange feeling Naruto moved his hips away from him, thrusting back with force. The brunette gasped, suddenly holding on for dear life as the man he'd loved for too many years took him on the ride of his life. Instinct soon took over and he began thrusting back against the moving hips, earning him a low moan from his lover. Iruka hardly noticed the blonde's hand moving up, pumping his own member in time with their combined thrusts. 

The pent up tension, the sheer perfection that was Naruto Uzumaki – Iruka didn't last long. Emptying himself into his lover, he screamed out his release, his younger lover's voice soon joining in. 

They collapsed unto the bed together, one panting, sweating tangle of limbs. Naruto moved away from him a little, moving his hips to allow Iruka to slip out. He turned to him, languidly kissing the brunette's lips, "Let's not wait too long before trying that again, huh?" 

Iruka smiled, wrapping his arms around the blonde, "Definitely not, though I might be a little too exhausted right now…" He sighed softly. 

Naruto chuckled in his arms, "Right back at ya, Baby," He nuzzled against Iruka's chest for a little while. When he spoke up again, his tone was still soft, but serious, "Iruka… Can I start openly calling you my boyfriend now?" He looked up, his eyes sparkling as cerulean met hazel. 

Iruka grinned, but didn't reply just yet, instead leaning in for another slow kiss. When they broke apart he all but whispered, "Let me inform the school board first. Tomorrow, I'll go talk to them. Policy states that any and all relations must be officially given notice of. After that, okay?" 

Naruto nodded, yawning, "So… Tomorrow's Wednesday, Thursday night ramen and we tell Teuchi and Ayame?" 

Iruka smiled softly, "Seems right, those two've been a part of our lives since forever. They're like family, right?" 

"Family…" Naruto hugged him tight, "Iruka, Teuchi and Ayame… Yeah…" Sleepy, but sparkling cerulean eyes sought hazel ones one more time, "I love you, Iruka Umino." 

Hazel stared into the depths of cerulean, "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

IIXII

 _ **A/N:**_ _And there you have it! It would probably be presumptious of me to ask if this was the ride of_ _ **your**_ _life also, would it not?  
Still, I hope you enjoyed, I know I did. Which still feels weird because seriously guys… Naruto? I love Iruka though, and since it's all his POV, I guess that makes Naruto a little easier to digest. Wait, digest? No, I'm so not adding another chapter so Iruka can give his lover a blowjob, why do you ask?  
No, I seriously am not. Sorry if I got you all worked up. I'm done with this fic. I promised a three-parter and I delivered a three-parter. That's all folks! _


End file.
